


Hot like fire and cold as ice.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP fighting over the water temperatures in the shower because Person A likes extremely hot showers and Person B likes extremely cold showers.<br/>http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/69806177552/imagine-your-otp-fighting-over-the-water</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot like fire and cold as ice.

"Hey gorgeous, room for tw-OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Michael screamed as he stepped inside the shower. The water, that Michael was sure was dangerously close to boiling, scalded his sensitive skin as he jumped away from it. Geoff, oblivious to heat, looked at Michael curiously.  
"What's wrong?" He asked, frowning as Michael's skin began to turn a dangerous shade of pink. The younger male's jaw almost dropped to the floor, eyes wide and head spinning in disbelief.  
"Are you serious?" Michael asked, staying clear of the water as Geoff moved to wash himself and tiny droplets flew his way. Geoff raised an eyebrow, still confused. "The water, Geoff. It's fucking like lava or something." Michael impatiently told him, obviously frutrated with Geoff's cluelessness. Geoff thought it over for a second before shaking his head and smirking, half of his mouth turned at the corner.

  
"It's fine, Michael. Stop being a wuss." Geoff retorted, waving Michael's futile attempts of arguing away. Michael sputtered and fumed silently, desperately wanting to yell at Geoff but also wishing he could share a shower with the man he loved. So he decided that he was going to do just that, gritting his teeth to step into the spray and wincing as the water hit his skin. Michael reached past Geoff to change the water's temperature, turning it down as low as he could to soothe his burning skin. Geoff recoiled at the new chill, slapping Michael's hand away from the dial to turn the temperature back up.  
"No. No!" Michael yelled, holding Geoff's hand to stop him in his tracks and from burning him once more.  
"But it's fucking freezing, you asshole!" Geoff cried out, battling with Michael's hands to try and succeed in turning up the heat. But Michael was stronger, more determined, and his hands held Geoff's firmly in the air.  
"I'd rather freeze than burn." Michael said simply, glaring up at Geoff as the older man stared down at him.

  
They stood awkwardly for a few minutes, neither refusing to give up. Michael's hands wrapped around Geoff's fingers seemed like the only warmth in the entire shower, Geoff thought. Coupled with Michael's cold stare and the icy water, the entire bathroom felt like Antartica.  
"This is stupid." Geoff muttered, more to himself, but Michael heard anyway.  
"Yeah, it is. So will you quit being a baby and give it up?" Michael asked and Geoff was ready to refuse when an idea formed in his mind. He nodded simply, smiling at Michael when his boyfriend beamed smugly up at him. Geoff played nice for a little while, helping to wash Michael (which he enjoyed very much) and pretending that the water wasn't currently numbing his toes. Though it didn't last long. When Michael's back was turned and he wasn't looking, Geoff stretched out for the temperature dial. Michael spotted his tattooed arm just in time, reaching out and grabbing onto Geoff's wrist to halt his progress. All hell broke loose.

  
It was as though they were two toddlers fighting over a toy, slapping each other's hands away and slipping on the wet floor of the shower. Geoff held Michael in a gentle headlock for only a short while before the curly haired man managed to free himself and twist Geoff's arms behind his back. They fought and wrestled for a long time, nobody ever gaining the upper hand for long. Eventually, Geoff gave in. He let Michael have his way, pouting and panting due to the prolonged physical activity. Michael wasn't in much better shape, his breathing a little laboured. He grinned playfully at Geoff, poking at his pouting lips and letting out a breathy chuckle. Michael shook his head when Geoff continued to look forlorn, reaching out for the dial and raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend.  
"Fine, we'll turn it up. But," He held a finger in Geoff's face, "not too much. I want my skin by the end of this shower." Michael said sternly and Geoff grinned, ruffling Michael's wet hair and planting a kiss on his damp forehead.


End file.
